Changed
by ThePenIsMightierThanTheSword13
Summary: Bella was always tormented as a child because of her weight. When she finally reaches her breaking point, she meets Jasper Whitlock. She moves to live with her mom at fourteen. She comes back at eighteen for her senior year. AH, OOC JXB, AXOc, EmXR, EXOc
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan 14 years old

"Shut up!" I screamed, tears of anger welling up in my eyes.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What're you gonna do, Swan? Sit on me?"

"Screw you, Cullen!" I shrieked, not being able to see through my tears. I turned on my heel and stormed off. In my haste, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Earthquake!" Edward yelled and pretended to duck. I just wanted to pound his face in, but the principal said if I got into another fight again, I'd be expelled. When will the jackass ever learn that I will always kick his ass in the end?

"Are you okay?" I looked up into a pair of ocean blue eyes. The person offers me a hand, which I took and got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alice Cullen bounced up and grabbed a hold of the boy who helped me up. "What are you doing with her?" I hated the little snot with a passion. Almost as much as her brother.

"I was just going." I grumbled, looking at my feet. 9h grade is killing me. I stomped to my locker, which was right next to my best friend Leah's.

"Leah, help me." I whimpered as I slid down the wall of lockers.

"What happened this time, Bells? Do I need to get Em?" Emmett was Leah's older brother.

"Man, I'm seriously thinking about leaving and going and staying with mom in Phoenix." I put my head in my hands and started crying again.

"No, not here, you don't." She pulled me up and into the girl's bathroom.

"Why do they hate me so much?" I sobbed.

"I don't know sweetheart." Leah wrapped me in her long arms as I cried.

"Bells, Leah? You guys in here?" Emmett stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah." Leah waved him over and he sat next to me on the floor.

"What the hell Cullen do this time?" He growled. I chuckled at him. He was always playing big bad, scary older brother to me against Edward and Alice Cullen.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Em, I'm honestly contemplating going to Phoenix and living with mom. I can't take it any more." I shook my head and sighed.

"You can't leave us!" They cried at the same time.

"We have to get to second period." Leah said, pulling me up with her.

"Give me your bag." I said, looking at my horrifying makeup in the mirror. She handed me her little makeup bag as I washed my face and re-did my eyeliner and mascara. I fluffed up my long, shiny, chocolate brown hair. It was the only thing about me that actually looked good.

"Let's go." I sighed again.

My day went by pretty seamlessly compared to this morning. We were playing baseball in PE. Edward 'I just don't know when to quit' Cullen was pitcher. He made a big show of explaining to me how to hit the ball.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I held the bat, cocking my head to the side. He pitched it and I angled the hit just right. The ball hit him in the stomach and knocked him on his ass. I laughed all the way to first base.

I was chuckling as I entered my house. I worked on homework until it was time to make my dad's dinner.

"Hey dad." I smiled as he walked in the door.

"Hey, hon."

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go live with mom?" I asked in a rush. Mom had been trying to convince me to move in with her since I was nine.

"Are you sure you don't want to think it through?"

"I've thought. And thought. And thought. Daddy, please. I can't take living here any more." My eyes welled up at the thought of being denied this.

"You'll have to call your mother." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Thanks, dad. This means so much. I'm gonna go call mom." I tackled him in a hug. I was smiling so hard I thought my face would break.

I called my mom and we set a date for me to fly down at Christmas and stay, it was October now. The next morning I woke up and went to school.

On my way to my locker I heard someone call my name.

"You're Bella, right?" It was the boy who helped me up yesterday.

"Yeah." I eyed him suspiciously, thinking the little snot put him up to it.

"I'm Jasper. I just moved here. I wanted to see whether you were okay. You looked like you hit the ground pretty hard yesterday."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you care? You're hanging out with the Cullen's. One of them must have, like, dared you to talk to me, or something." I said, shuffling my feet towards my locker.

"No, oh god, no. I'm sorry if you thought that." He shook his head as I opened my locker. I let out an ear-piercing scream as hundreds of 'Twinkies' tumbled out of my locker.

"Are you that hungry, Swan?" Edward yelled, drawing attention to me.

"Fuck off, Cullen." I yelled. This was going to be a repeat of yesterday, isn't it?

"How about, no?" He smirked.

"I'm just going to ask you one question, and I want you to be honest, okay? What did I ever do to you? Hm? It's not like I deserve this!" The whole time Jasper was right behind me, and I'm pretty sure he was just as pissed as I was.

"I don't know. I just don't like you." He shrugged.

"Dude, just leave her alone." Jasper said.

"And if I don't?"

"You're gonna get your ass kicked." A very menacing looking Jasper growled, coming from behind me.

"Let's see about that." Edward smirked, charging toward Jasper. They threw punches and kicks at each other.

"Guys, stop!" I got in between them, not knowing what else to do. A stray punch from Edward caught me in the jaw and everything went black.

"Bella! Bella honey! Wake up!" I heard Leah saying to me. My eyes fluttered open and I stared into four pairs of eyes. Three I knew one I didn't.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you in between us. This never would have happened." Jasper said from beside me.

"What happened?"

"Edward was being his normal, shit for brains self and him and Jasper got into it and you got in the middle trying to break it up. Edward accidentally got you in the jaw." Leah explained.

"I've got to go to mom's sooner. I'm calling as soon as I get home. I can't stay any longer. What time is it?"

"4:30." The nurse said warmly.

"Shit! I've got to make Charlie's dinner in an hour." I jumped out of the little bed in the nurses office. My head spun from the rush.

I grabbed my bag and gave Em and Leah hugs and thanked the nurse.

"Bella!" I heard as I was halfway across the parking lot. I turned to see Jasper running across the lot to catch up with me.

"What?"

"I'll walk with you. I live down this way too." He gestured down the way to my house.

"I'm curious." Jasper mused.

"About what?"

"Why they don't like you so much."

"I don't know. Just because I weigh more, have a sharp tongue and hard fists is never a reason to hate someone who never did anything to you." I shrugged.

Over the next two months, Jasper and I were attached at the hip. We had each others backs. When it was time for me to leave, I had to promise to visit every so often and always be signed in on my Messenger account.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye, mom. Love you!" I waved as I entered my gate. I was flying back to live with my dad in Forks. I was ready to face the torment that haunted me as a child.

Boy, have I changed, I lost just about all of my weight I had when I was younger and filled out a little more proportionally. My long brown hair was as good as ever. My eyes had a new sparkle to them. I had already made arrangements to spend my senior year at Forks High.

Jasper, Charlie, Leah and Emmett were meeting me at the airport. I daydreamed almost the entire plane ride.

When I stepped out of the gate, I spotted my group immediately. Dad, Emmett and Leah look almost the same, but Jasper sure has grown up nicely. Em was holding a sign that said 'Bella!'

If I didn't approach them, I don't think they would have recognize me.

"Guys!" I yelled about three feet away.

"Bella? Is that you?" Leah asked. I nodded and she ran towards me. We jumped up and down squealing. After a second or two, Emmett joined in on our jumping and squealing.

"Wow. Bella, you look great." My dad rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Daddy!" I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jasper feigned hurt.

"Aww. I'm sorry." I hugged him tighter than anyone there. He picked me up and spun me around.

"We missed you so much!" Leah exclaimed as we piled into the back of my dad's truck.

"So, what's been going on since I left the rumor mill of Forks?" I giggled, getting comfortable between Leah and Jasper.

"Well, Jessica Stanley is having Mike Newton's baby. The new girl, Rosalie, is hated as much by the Cullen's as you and Jasper were. She's pretty cool and Emmett's in love with her. She actually dumped a cherry slushie down the front of Alice's shirt." Jasper laughed.

"Ooh, can't wait to meet her on Monday." Monday was the first day of school.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Leah asked. "Just us girls?"

"Yes. I need some new clothes. Pick me up tomorrow morning at eight?" I asked.

"I'm so glad to have you back." She chuckled.

We all went out to dinner and talked the whole way home. Charlie helped me take my bags to my old room.

I grinned as I tapped my finger against a picture taken over four years ago. I was running away from Emmett, carrying Jasper's lanky body in my arms like a baby. Jasper had hidden all of Em's games for his X-box. Charlie must have snapped that picture when we weren't looking.

I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I was so happy to be home.

I woke to someone jumping on my bed.

"Five more minutes!" I grumbled. The jumping never ceased. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett grinning down at me.

"Get off, you goons." I said, putting my head under my pillow.

"Bella, c'mon. My sister's a tyrant. She'll cut all my underwear up again!" Emmett whined.

"Fine. Get out so I can get dressed. But you better have a giant bowl of Lucky Charms ready when I'm done." I said.

"Same old Bella." Jasper chuckled, ruffling my hair. Him and Emmett left while I got up and stretched like a cat.

I picked a purple and black plaid flannel button-down shirt rolled to the elbows, dark wash skinny jeans and my beat up Converse that I've had for years. I've realized, shoes are the only thing you can keep when you either gain or lose a lot of weight and my feet have been a size eight since I was twelve.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair, putting it up in a high bun along with my black framed glasses.

"Hey, boys." I sang as I came into the kitchen. They had a glass of orange juice along with a bowl of Lucky Charms waiting for me.

Emmett let out a wolf whistle and lifted my shirt up over my stomach.

"Get off me!" I giggled, slapping his chest.

After I finished my cereal, Leah bounced in the front door.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Sure. Bye, guys." I said, giving each one of them a peck on the cheek before grabbing my bag and heading out the door with Leah.

We went and got into her Grand Am and drove to the mall, listening to the radio, singing at the top of our lungs.

"Ooh, lets go to American Eagle." Leah said as we entered the mall.

I had a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts when I bumped into someone. I knew exactly who it was. And of course, having my grace, fell straight on my ass.

"You okay?" Cullen asked. He pulled me up and took a few steps back away, staring at my chest the entire time.

"Yo, Cullen, eyes up top." I reprimanded.

"How do you know who I am? I'm pretty sure if someone as hot as you went to Forks High, I would've fucked you by now." Cue the egotistical smirk.

"You and your little shit of a sister made my life a fucking hell when I lived here. 'Earthquake!' You remember me now, Cullen? Or does this jog your memory, 'What did I ever do to you?' 'Nothing, I just don't like you, Swan."

"Damn! Little fatass Swan grew up!" I really wanted to hit him.

"You know, I lost the weight, but you are the same, egotistical, arrogant, rude, son of a bitch of a prick that thrives on the pain of other people, and that will never change, and if you'll excuse me, I have to pay for my stuff." I said loud enough for every person in the store to hear.

"You go, girl." The salesgirl smirked. "Cullen has been wanting in my pants for a few years now. You really put him in his place." I think I recognized this girl. She had the same fiery red hair she did in middle school.

"Vic? Is that you?" I looked at her closely. She had been one of my best friends growing up.

"Bells?" She studied me precariously.

"Yeah!" We squealed at the same time. She hugged me over the counter.

"You look great! How'd you do it?"

"Ate right and exercised more." I shrugged. **(AN: Victoria is actually a good character in this story along with a few more people!)**

"Oh, hey Vicky!" Leah said brightly. "Ready to go, Bella?" I nodded and said goodbye to Vic and left with Leah to go to a few other stores.

She forcibly dragged me into Victoria's Secret.

"You need some new stuff!" She said and shoved me into the dressing room with an arm load of bras and underwear. I groaned and tried it on. Most of it fit and in the end I got a lot of the sets that were thrown at me.

"Size 16 Swan is back? Are you sure?" I heard a trilly voice from the dressing room beside mine. I already knew who it was. Tanya Denali.

"Yep. I'm pretty goddamn sure." Cullen's voice floated over the divider. It almost made me sick knowing that they were on their way to fucking in there.

"Ugh. She was so ugly. I just wanted to slap her mama for producing something that nasty. I bet she was cutting herself, too. Remember all the black she wore and that dark, twisted poetry she used to write." I could almost see the smirk on her perfectly glossed lips. I threw my clothes back on and went and knocked on the door.

"There's someone in here!"

"I know. You could at least have the courtesy to bash someone to their face, Denali!" I yelled.

"Oops! I'm sorry, did I hurt your plus sized feelings?" She sneered, still cowering in the dressing room.

"If you don't apologize, I'm gonna give you a plus sized fat lip. M'kay?" I sugar coated my voice with fake friendliness.

"Puh-leaze. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, you should be."

"Well, I'm not. I heard that California was in need of an earthquake, so why don't you just go far, far away and fall off a cliff."

"If you're not afraid of me, why are you hiding in that dressing room behind Cullen? You have the courage to say that shit, but not to my face." I fumed.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Chill out before you have a heart attack from the exercise of yelling at me." She stepped out of the dressing room and gasped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You certainly can't be little miss 'I can't stop eating'."

"Dude, the least you could do is keep your bitch on a leash." I said over Tanya's shoulder to Edward, who was trying not to laugh.

"Aww, then why aren't you locked up in a pound, somewhere?"

"You better watch your mouth." I said, taking off my black, dangly star earrings.

"Thunder thighs."

"Slut."

"Fatass."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Fucktard."

"Whoa! Cullen control your dog. She's gonna get excited and piss all over the floor." A tall blonde came over, stepping between me and Tanya.

"Back off, Rosalie." Tanya said. Huh, this must be the infamous Rosalie.

"I was just leaving. Such a good doggy!" I patted Tanya on the head and walked away, leaving Tanya and Edward in shock and Rosalie following me.

"Hi! My name's Rose." She stuck her hand out.

"Bella. Thanks for back there. I was afraid I would have to jack her ass up, along with Cullen for what he said earlier." I smiled.

"Ooh, have you met Alice yet?"

"Honey, I've known nearly everybody at the high school since I was in kindergarten. And yes. I hate the little snot with a passion."

We met Leah and paid and had a pleasant day at the mall. Emmett laughed so hard he cried when I told him about the confrontation with me, Tanya and Edward.

Ah, I can't wait till Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except the crappy Ford Explorer as old as I am that I'm not even allowed to drive for three more years. **

Ahh, first day of school. I'm gonna enjoy this. Leah and Jasper would be here in two hours to pick me up. Jasper would pick Leah up and come to my house, since Emmett wanted to have the Grand Am he and Leah shared to himself for the first day.

I jumped out of bed and got in the shower. Having picked out my clothes the night before, I was able to wash, and condition my thick hair.

The outfit I picked was a pair of black shorts, hot pink tank top, black cropped vest, white knee high tube socks with pink stripes at the top paired with my black converse, and my black leather fingerless gloves, they had little roses on the wrists. I used to only wear black, but, since I've lived in Phoenix, I learned to incorporate some more color into my clothes.

I stepped out, blow dried my hair and straightened it. I picked through the little basket on my bathroom counter and found what I was looking for. Pulling by bangs back, I pinned the little hot pink bow there to hold it back.

I ran downstairs and started making a massive breakfast for me and Charlie. Pancakes, bacon, hash browns, eggs and toast.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! That smells so good." Charlie came down in his uniform and dug in. After a while he left, and Leah and Jasper came to pick me up.

"You look awesome!" She squealed. She was wearing bright purple skinnies and a button down similar to the one I wore yesterday, just multicolored. She scrunched her hair and put a thin black headband in it. Jasper waved at me from the driver's seat and I smiled cheerily, waving back.

"So do you!" I replied. We got in his car car and drove to school.

I put in one of my old cd's in the cd player. I started singing one of my favorite songs, 'Hate My Life' by Theory of a Deadman.

_So sick of the hobos, beggin' for change_

_I don't like how I gotta work and  
They just sit around and get paid  
I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.  
Bitch you better get outta the way  
Before I start falling apart_

I hate how my wife is always up my ass  
She always wants to buy brand new things  
But I don't have the cash.

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.

_I never get laid?  
Nice guys always loose  
How could she have another headache?  
There's always some kind of excuse_

I still hate my job  
My boss is a dick  
I don't get paid nearly enough to put up with all of his shit

I hate my job, all my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life

I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage  
You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass  
Then her daddy punches me in the face

So, if you're pissed like me  
Bitches, here's what you've gotta do  
Put your middle fingers up in the air  
Come on and sing "Fuck you"

I hate my job, all my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life

So much at stake  
Can't catch a break  
I hate my life 

_No, it's nothing new hear "it sucks to be you"  
I fuckin hate my life_

The song finished just as we were pulling into the school parking lot.

All the kids were randomly milling around the lot when parked. I got out of the car and was bullshitting with Emmett, who approached us after he and Rose got out and she was talking with her friends before going back to the car for a minute.

"Damn! Bells, you look great!" Em whistled.

"Back off, Emmett. Rosalie looks like she wants to tear your manly bits off." Leah laughed as a fuming Rosalie stormed over.

"Emmett, why the hell were these in your car!?" She yelled, holding up a lacy yellow thong. Jasper and I were rolling on the ground, laughing so hard, I thought Jasper would piss himself. We were grabbing and holding onto each other for dear life as we were giggling so hard big, fat tears were rolling down our faces.

All color drained from Leah's face and we all turned to look at her, Jasper and I still chuckling.

"Hey, Lee." Her boyfriend Sam Uley came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The color from his face drained, except from the pink that stained his cheeks. Rosalie was still ranting to Emmett, waving the thong around in the air like a madwoman.

I can already tell what happened. Leah and Sam probably did it on her day with the car and forgot her underwear, hence the yellow scrap of lace Rosalie was so red in the face about. Jasper and I looked at each other again, seeing the realization in his eyes. We burst into peals of laughter again, howling like hyenas.

"God! Knock it off, Skittle Face!" Leah yelled at me. I sobered up. She only called me that when she was mad at me for laughing at her, and my face was as red as a red Skittle. Jasper continued laughing his ass off. "Hey, you, too, Goldie Locks." He fell silent along with me, though my shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and he was hiding his smile behind his hand.

Emmett's eyes grew wide and his face turned a murderous shade of red. Uh-oh. This isn't good.

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett grabbed Sam by the collar and threw him up against Jasper's car.

"Em, don't. She's eighteen, for Christ's sake. She can make her own decisions." I shook my head and loosened his grasp on Sam's shirt. Emmett was so protective over us girls, he'd flip out if he figured out I wasn't a virgin either.

"Okay, now that we've all established that Leah's a big girl, Rose, you can stop your yelling, you're causing a scene." Emmett got back in her face.

"Sorry, Em Bear. Forgive me?" She pouted. I'm really starting to like Rosalie.

"Of course. Just don't do it again." He kissed her soundly and it almost wanted to make me gag. He's basically my older brother and he's making out with Rosalie.

"We've gotta go in." Jasper said through his chuckles. I'd already gotten my schedule the night before, so I went to first period art, that I had with Victoria.

We sat together and goofed off the entire period. Everybody was so shocked when I introduced myself. Tanya was in that class, too. She was snickering and I glared at her.

I had math with Leah and we were throwing notes to each other the whole time until the bell sounded. I stalked off to English, which I had with Jasper, but I also had to deal with Edward. I was sitting beside Jasper and in front of Edward.

"What do you want, Cullen!?" I nearly shouted as he poked me in the back for the thousandth time in the past minute.

"What ever do you mean?" He smiled as the teacher approached us.

"Bella, Edward, is everything okay?" She asked quietly. I remember Miss Keats. She is only about twenty-five and was the only one who stuck up for me when me and one of the Cullens got into it on school ground. All the other teachers never dreamed of punishing the Golden Boy until she started teaching.

"Yes." We both mumbled.

"Okay, keep the noise level down." She winked at me, chuckling slightly. The next period was lunch. Jasper and I went to lunch to meet the rest of them. We were laughing about nothing in particular when we went into the cafeteria. The lights were dimmed and a projection screen covered one wall. Everybody was instantly silent.

"Okay, attention, attention!" Tanya stood on a chair with her hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder.

"It turns out we have a returning student! We have made this video to welcome back Isabella Swan." On the screen, was my eighth grade picture. My eyes nearly disappeared behind my rosy cheeks and my metal lined teeth were shining in the flash. The picture went into a video. I immediately recognized it as the Halloween party in seventh grade me and Leah had gone as 'The Blues Brothers.' She was tall and skinny, I was short and chubby, so we made the perfect pair.

The video went off for a few seconds and came back on, showing me, uncharacteristically huddled in a corner while Leah ripped Edward a new one.

The person behind the camera approached me and started insulting me. My brown eyes lit up with a fire. I jumped to my feet and took a solid swing at who ever it was. The camera flew from their hand as I tackled them. I saw a flash of black hair so it must have been Alice.

"How dare you? You spoiled little shit!" I yelled, my face actually looking pretty scary. The video switched off.

The screen came to life again. It was of Leah and I in my room. We were jumping around to "Room 21" by Hinder. Miss Keats was the lunch monitor and she was just starting to say something to Tanya, but I shook my head at her.

It was pretty embarrassing, but I had to show them they couldn't mess with me. I jumped up onto a table adjacent to the one Tanya was on and started dancing and singing. I could hear her scream and laughed as Leah joined me. People were laughing, but not really at me.

"Thank you for that little production, Tanya Da-skanky. Yes that was me. But all of you remember in sixth grade gym class when we were playing basketball, I accidentally knocked her on her face and her water bra busted and left a huge stain on her shirt. She cried and cried that day." I shouted, adding a few laughs of my own. A wave of laughs resounded across the cafeteria.

"Okay! Okay! Break it up!" The principal yelled. Tanya, Leah and I got down from the tables and went back to eating like nothing ever happened.

I wonder what the other half of the day is going to look like?


End file.
